


To Be Saved By You

by PettyOfficerVirginiaSherman



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyOfficerVirginiaSherman/pseuds/PettyOfficerVirginiaSherman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only recently I've started watching this show and I haven't watched a lot either. This is AU. If non-con offends you, turn around now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the worst week of his life. Nothing would ever be the same again and he wasn’t sure if he was able to keep going on at all. He was drunk. Most of the time he was wasted. He could barely walk straight, but he didn’t care. He was hurting so badly, it almost tore him apart from the inside. Never would he have imagined he would be capable of doing such thing, but the substances and alcohol he had taken were influencing him in a bad way, it wasn’t an excuse, but the truth none the less.

“Raymond, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before!” A plump, small and greasy man exclaimed.

He nodded. “First time for everything,” he managed to get out.

“What can I help you with tonight?”

From where he was standing he could hear shouts of pleasure and pain echoing through the hall as well as the distant sound of a whip hitting flesh.

Women in tight fitting pieces of lace were parading around, looking nothing short of belonging there. Some were playing with each other, the others, naked ones, were flirting with other customers that were looking around.

“Isabella, come over here,” the short guy said. “Raymond, Isabella here knows exactly what she’s doing. I’m sure you’ll –“

“No,” he interrupted, his eyes on another woman. She was being crowded by two men, looking anxious. She was certainly not one of the established women in this place. “I want her.”

The brothel owner followed the drunken gaze of his customer. “Her?! No, you don’t. She’s new. She has absolutely no –“

“I want her!”

The man held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “Alright, alright.” He walked over to the two men and pulled them from the woman. “Get off her. She’s taken.”

“Oh, come on. We want her,” said a blond man, but the owner ignored her.

“Are you sure, Raymond? Look at her. She’s –“ He broke off at the look Reddington was giving him. “Isabella, would you take Scarlet here upstairs and into one of the rooms?”

The woman nodded and started pulling the scared looking brunette with her.

“Raymond –“

“Which room?” He asked as he pulled a wad of money from his pocket and thrust it into the owner’s hand.

“38. Scarlet and Red, huh? Very colorful for sure.”

He ignored him and started making his way up the stairs, stumbling slightly. He couldn’t remember how much he had drunk, what kind of drugs he had taken, but at least they were slowly wearing off. It would be a shame if he couldn’t get it up.

The room was darkened, curtains drawn, but there were several candles all over the room, illuminating it in a soft light. The shy woman was standing in a corner, her eyes downcast. She was only wearing a corset and a thong, her hands were clasped at her front and she was worrying the skin of her palm.

“Get here,” he said and even though he was talking in a low voice, she seemed startled. She walked over to him and came to a stop near him. “Here,” he said, pointing at a stop between him and the end of the bed. She did as she was told, but continued looking at the floor. “Now get on your knees.”

‘Scarlet’ shivered as she knelt at the man’s feet. She had been taken over a month ago, against her will, kidnapped on her way home from college. She didn’t know why they had chosen her or who had chosen her, but the last month had been hell. At least she hadn’t been turned into a personal sex slave, until now. No one had touched her in those five weeks and today was celebrated as her first time working for her ‘home’ and for food. She would rather starve herself, than do this, but she was pretty sure they would beat her to a pulp if she tried something funny.

“Touch me,” he spoke in a low timber.

She hesitantly put her hands on his thighs, but stayed still otherwise. A gasp left her as he roughly pulled her closer by the back of her head, pushing her face against his crotch. She could feel that he was already half hard.

“I’m sure you know what to do, Scarlet.”

His voice was slightly slurred and he smelled of alcohol and tobacco.

“Do I need to tell you step by step?! Open my pants.”

Her hands were shaking as she reached up and undid the button on his trousers, before pulling down the zipper. His boxer shorts were slightly tented and the bulge looked bigger than average. Suddenly her head was jerked back by her hair and she found herself looking into glazed over eyes.

“I want you to suck my cock. Don’t make me tell you again,” he growled.

She swallowed against the dryness in her throat and slowly pulled down the elastic waistband. He was definitely bigger than average.

Hesitating a second, she could feel his grip on her hair tightening, albeit still gently, and so she took him in her hand, pulling him out of his boxers. She worked her fist up and down his shaft, feeling him harden even further.

"Your mouth."

She parted her lips and closed her eyes tightly. The quicker she got to it, the quicker it would end. He groaned as she wrapped her lips around his engorged member, holding onto her hair as his hips jerked forward. She bobbed her head and moved more quickly, trying to bring him off as fast as possible. As he pushed forward she almost gagged, but pulled her head back without him noticing.

It didn't take long. Maybe four or five minutes, when she felt the muscles of his thighs tighten, just before he exploded over her chest.

He was breathing heavily as he sat on the bed, his trousers and boxers still hanging awkwardly around his legs. She didn't dare move from the spot on the floor, until he had pulled up his pants and left the room without another word.

On his way out, Reddington grabbed the owner by his arm. "No one, but me gets to touch her."

"Raymond, you know the business -"

"Did you listen to me? No one gets to touch her."

The smaller man nodded. "I heard you, but she's one of my whores. It's business, money."

"No one, but me," he growled, pushing a thick wad of money into his hand. "Bill me for everyone that wants to have her."

"Of course, Raymond."

\------------------------------

The second time she saw him was one week later. He seemed even more inebriated than the week prior, judging by the way his knees almost buckled when he walked.

"Kneel by the bed, Scarlet," he slurred slightly.

He pushed her down, when she didn't react fast enough. His pants were shoved down as he roughly grabbed her by the back of the neck. It was nothing like the time before. He gradually worked his dick to stiffness, letting it slide against her face.

"Lick my balls," he ordered gruffly. She did as she was told and his panting increased. "Good girl. Now put your hands behind your back, Scarlet." He nudged her lips apart with the head of his shaft and pushed forward, not stopping until he hit the back of her throat.

She gagged and turned her head away, using her hands to push at his legs. He grabbed both her wrists in one large hand and put them on the mattress behind her head, before taking his cock in his hand and pushing into her mouth again.

'Scarlet' tried moving her head again, but he pushed her back with his hips, making her cough and gag slightly. He fucked her mouth for some time, her head bouncing off the mattress. Every time he hit the back of her throat, she tried to swallow, but ended up gagging.

After some more minutes, he pulled back, his erection slapping against his belly. "That wasn't too bad after all, Scarlet."

"My name is not Scarlet, you fucking idiot!" She spat, wiping a hand over her face.

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her by the arm, hauling her up. "I don't care what your fucking name is!" He pushed her onto the mattress and turned her, until she was lying on her back, her mouth around his cock once again. He roughly pushed into her mouth over and over again, not caring one bit about how she kept gagging and coughing. Instead he pushed even deeper into her, groaning as he felt her throat constricting.

Reddington leaned over her, his cock slipping deep into her throat again, as he practically ripped of her panties. Then he spit on his hand and rubbed it over her core, slickening her up, before he pushed two fingers into her. He worked her over for some time, while his hips continued pushing forward. At some point he lost interest in getting her off, as his balls tightening and he shouted out as he came in her mouth, his movements short and quick.

After taking a moment to pull himself together, he took her discarded panties and wiped the remaining evidence of saliva and semen from her face. Without speaking, he took hold of her arm again and dragged her to the headboard, where he cuffed her wrists and pushed her so she was resting on her knees.

He took his time unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled the belt from his pants. Folding the leather in half he stroked it over her back and then without warning, sharply brought it to her backside. 'Scarlet' shouted out in pain.

"Shut up," he ordered.

He hit her a couple of more time, reddening her bottom and she kept yelping. He seemed to have had enough and so he took her soaked panties and shoved them into her mouth. Reddington continued whipping her with his belt, switching from her butt to the back of her upper thighs, while rubbing his slowly hardening cock against her skin.

She was crying by the time he was done hitting her, fat, hot tears were running down her face. He pulled her undergarments from her mouth and threw them over his shoulder, replacing the lace in between her lips with his cock once more.

"You better slicken that up, because I'm gonna fuck you and I'm not gonna wait for you to get wet."

He was hard within minutes and then made his way to where she couldn't see him without turning her head. She had barely enough time to prepare herself as he roughly pushed into her, not stopping until he was buried root deep in her.

He was fucking her roughly. Hard and quick, his hips slamming into her with slapping noises. Soon he was coming for the second time, shooting his hot seed into her, before rolling off to the side, where the mix of exhaustion and alcohol put him to sleep. When he woke up, she was still in the position he had left her in and his head hurt. He couldn't have been asleep for long, because he was still sticky. Uncuffing her, he pulled on his pants and shirt and turned to leave.

His hand was on the doorknob when he turned around again. "What's your name?" She looked up in surprise and he had to stop himself from wincing at how drained she looked. "What's your name?" He asked again, this time more softly.

"Liz."

\-----------------------

The third time he came to her, he couldn't even look at her. It had been a month since she had last seen him. No one had touched her. She had been given her own room, lots of food, good food and people were treating her nicely. Liz watched him sit on the edge of the mattress, his fingers curled into the fabric of his pants.

"Mr. Reddington?" She addressed softly. "Should I undress?"

"No!" He said quickly, looking up. He looked absolutely devastated. "No. Don't. I... I came to apologize, Lizzie."

Lizzie. No one had called her that in years. Somehow she didn't mind him saying it.

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. Reddington."

He huffed. "Please don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?"

"Anything," he replied. "Anything, but that."

He seemed weird. Nothing like he had the previous times. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him. Making her way towards him, Liz sat down next to him. "Red."

"Mhm?"

"I'd like to call you Red."

It took him a moment to catch up and when he did, he nodded. "Sure. Yes. You can call me that."

"Red," she repeated. "What is wrong?"

She was so sweet. He hated himself even more now. "I want to apologize. What I did… I... I..."

"That's what we're here for, Red."

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head, an expression of pain on his face. "No. Absolutely not. I was... I don't... This should've never happened and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. This isn't me. I want you to know that. It isn't me, not at all. I was in a very bad place. That is no excuse for what I did, but I... I was in a bad place." The two of them sat in silence for almost an hour, neither knowing what to say, but still reluctant to move.

"Red..."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." He took a breath and stood. "You need to get out of here."

"What? How? I can't. They own me."

"No one can ever own you. You need to get out. I understand they've loosened security?" She nodded. "Then leave through the window. And go as far as you can. Don't come back. I will keep them occupied."

She shook her head and stood as well. "That's crazy." Instead of replying he pushed a wad of 100$ bills into her hand. "No, Red."

"Take it and go. You deserve so much better. Go."

"Red -"

"Be safe, Lizzie. I hope you'll still be able to live a good life. I'm so very sorry for hurting you. You won't ever know how sorry I am. Maybe you can forgive me one day. Now go." Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Go!" He said when she didn't move.

She took the jacket he held out for her. It was his, she determined from the size and the smell. Slipping her arms through the warm material, she watched in amazement as he buttoned it up for her. Liz cupped his face in both hands. "You're a good man, Red."

"I'm far from it, sweetheart. Now go."

"Thank you."

As she sneakily made her way through the backyard and towards her freedom, she could hear shouts coming from the house. He had kept his promise of keeping them occupied long enough for her to get away. She turned to look back at the mansion, but continued moving away from it. “You’re a good man, Red.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there might be a third chapter, after all. I kinda like this. Thanks for your support. It's my first fic and I wasn't sure whether to post it or not.

The housekeeper let him in and pointed into the right direction. He made his way into the living room and almost stopped breathing. It had been months since he had last seen her. She was still so very beautiful.

“Raymond!” The younger man exclaimed and went to hug him.

“Good to see you, Hector,” he replied.

“Good to see you, my friend. This is my nanny, Elizabeth. Get up. Show some manners.”

The woman stood and held out her hand, which Red gradually shook. “Pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Elizabeth,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb over her skin. “And please, call me Red.” He almost cheered triumphantly as the corner of her lips twitched.

Hector looked mock-offended. “I don’t even get to call you that.”

“Mainly because you’re not a beautiful woman. Talking about women, where are the wife and kids?”

Hector sat back down and motioned for Liz to pour them some drinks. “They’re at my mother-in-law’s. That’s why I asked Liz here to accompany us.” Red didn’t like one bit how that slime ball looked at her. “Liz, give Raymond his drink and then come to the kitchen with me. We should check on desert.”

She nodded and quickly went to Red’s side, handing him the tumbler. “Thank you, Elizabeth.”

“We’ll be right back, Raymond,” Hector said and Red nodded, turning to look at the collection of books. When had she become a nanny?

A minute turned into two and two into five, when Red heard a slap echoing through the room. He tensed and put his glass down, quickly making his way into the kitchen.

Inside Hector was holding Liz by her throat, choking her slightly, as he pressed her against a kitchen counter. Her cheek was red and her bottom lip split. Her blouse was torn and her skirt was shoved up. “I told you to spread your legs, you little whore.”

“Hector!” Red shouted. “Leave her alone.”

“You stay outta this, Raymond. She’s mine.” The man roughly shoved his hands between her legs, to pull the slip away and Liz whimpered.

That was when Red felt himself move forward. He grabbed Hector by his collar and jerked him away, while his right fist hit the man straight in the face. Hector stumbled backwards and fell, taking Red with him and both crashed into a table and then the ground. Punches were thrown on both sides, until the older man grabbed his gun and pushed it under his chin.

“Red, no!” Liz peeped up. “Please, don’t.”

Hector looked genuinely scared and Red wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through his skull, or a whole clip. “You’re lucky that I like her or you would die right here, you filthy son of a bitch,” he growled dangerously low and then hit the guy with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconscious.

He got up and tucked the gun into the back of his pants, before turning to Liz. She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her small frame. He walked towards her and kneeled down, relieved when she didn’t flinch. “Will you come with me so we can figure out what to do next?” He asked softly and she nodded. Red gave her a small smile and stood, holding out his hand to her.

“He took the coat.”

“Mhm?”

“The coat you gave me. I need to find it!”

“It’s alright. We’ll get a new one.”

“No! No, I need to… I need this coat! I can’t go!” She was close to freaking out and he squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Okay, okay, shhh…” He tried to sooth. “We’ll get it. Come now, we need to move.”

They found the coat rather quickly and he wrapped it around her, leading her to his car.

Once they got to his place, he told her she should just make herself at home as he poured them both two fingers of scotch and put them on the table, as well as a tumbler with ice cubes only. He took one of them and reached out to angle her chin up. “Allow me?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Red carefully moved the ice cube over where she had been hit, taking special care with her split lip. It was the first time she had seen his eyes up close and he wasn’t sure whether they were blue or green, maybe both. Once the ice was melted, he carefully dabbed at the wetness, using a white handkerchief.

“Are you in pain, Lizzie? I can find you some pain reliever if you would like. Have you eaten? Are you hungry? I’m not sure about the contents of my fridge, but I’m sure I can find something to cook with –“ He suddenly found himself in her tight embrace, her arms around his neck, almost taking away his breath. Ever so carefully, he wrapped first one and then the other arm around her back, holding her to him. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

She nodded and sniffled slightly. “Thank you.”

“You certainly don’t need to thank me.”

Her grip on him tightened. “Not just for saving me, again. No one’s called me Lizzie in so long.”

He wasn’t sure what to reply, so he just held onto her. After long minutes they pulled apart and Red missed her warmth already.

“Oh my god, Red!”

“What?”

“Your hand!” She gently took his right hand into hers, inspecting the bloody skin across his knuckles.

“It’s alright.”

“Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?”

“Lizzie, it’s fine, it’s just a scratch.”

She took one of the ice cubes and put it to his broken skin. “We need to keep the swelling down.”

Red had enough swelling he had to contain at the moment. He placed his free hand on her cheek, letting his thumb caress her. “Dinner?”

Liz looked up at him her hands still clasping his. His smile was gentle and warm and she couldn’t understand how she had missed how beautiful he was. His long eyelashes, his sideburns, that she was dying to touch, his hands and forearms and his scent. He was addicting. Without thinking too long, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

Red froze. She had absolutely caught him off-guard and he wasn’t sure what to do. Her lips were so soft as they gently pressed against his. He had to stop this. He wasn’t good for her, not at all. He pulled back his head, but her hands were suddenly at the back of his head. “Lizzie… Lizzie, you need to stop,” he whispered against her mouth.

“No,” she whispered back, before taking his bottom lip between her teeth, making him groan.

“Sweetheart… I… we can’t.”

Only then she pulled away from him, her hands falling to her lap. “You don’t want me.”

“No. No, no, no. That’s not it at all. God… I do… I do want you, so badly, but…” He shook his head. “You deserve so much better.”

She cocked her head to the side and scrutinized him. “You want me?” He nodded. “And I want you.”

A breath escaped his slightly parted lips. “I don’t know how you could possibly want me.”

“You’re kind,” she said, leaning in once more, her lips barely touching his. “And sweet.” Another kiss. “You smell so good. And taste even better.”

“God, Lizzie,” he breathed out.

“You’re a good man, Red.”

“No. I hurt you.”

“And I’m sure one day you will tell me all about the demons that were plaguing you.”

“Lizzie…”

She kissed him once again. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Then have me.”

He pulled her tightly against him, crushing her lips to his and she reacted just as eagerly, pulling on his short hair, scratching over his scalp with her short nails. Passion took over and both happily opened their mouth to let their tongues tangle together. Red moaned and pulled her onto his lap, clutching her to him. She yelped, when he accidentally bit her split lip and Red immediately gentled his kisses, his nose nuzzling over skin in a silent apology.

When she started unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled back. Both were panting, their eyes half mast and their irises blown. “Lizzie.”

“Mhm?”

“We should stop.”

She not so sneakily opened another one of his buttons, grinning at him, when he gave her a look. “Why?” She asked, her fingers finding his chest hair. “I’m very fond of your chest.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “Sweetheart, let’s take this slow, okay?”

“I think we’re way past that, Red.”

“I know. But… let me do right by you.”

She felt almost overwhelmed by the emotions that were flooding her suddenly. Liz let one of her hands stroked over his cheek, his sideburn, to the back of his neck, using the grip to kiss him again. “You’re a strange man.”

“Slow?”

“Slow,” she agreed. “Will you sleep with me anyway?” He raised a brow at her. “Sleep, Red. Geez, I can go one sentence without a sexual innuendo.”

He chuckled and reached up, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “I’d love to. Dinner first?” The grumbling of her stomach answered that questions and both laughed. “I guess that’s a yes.”

They stood and walked to the kitchen, ending up with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, even though Red had kept telling her, that he was more than capable of cooking a decent meal for the two of them. Afterwards he led her to the bedroom and she took his hand, kissing just above his raw knuckles.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shouldn’t it be me asking that question?” She just looked at him. “I’m fine.”

“Let me wrap your hand anyway?”

He knew he couldn’t deny her anything, so he didn’t even try. “Bathroom cabinet.”

When she returned, he was sitting on the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. She walked up to him and kneeled at his feet, taking his injured hand in hers, before starting to wrap it. When she was done, Liz looked up at him, only to find the man looking intently at her. His gaze was warm and sent a shiver through her.

Then he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered against her skin. He helped her up and stood himself, walking towards his closet to find her something to sleep in. “Well, those might be a little too big for you, but –“

“That’s okay,” she interrupted. “I don’t need anything.”

“Surely you don’t want to sleep in that.” He pointed at her torn clothes.

“No.”

His lip twitched at her reply. He knew exactly what she was implying. “Lizzie.”

“Really?”

Red shrugged. “I’m just a man.”

Liz walked over to him and lightly touched his chest. “Are you afraid that you’ll lose control?”

“Yes.”

“I won’t mind.”

She was a tease. “But I do.”

“Spoilsport,” she teased, as her hands started on his button down.

“Lizzie,” he warned again.

“Relax, will you? I’m going to sleep in this here.” She tugged at his shirt.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered, making her laugh.

She unfastened the last buttons and pulled the shirt from his shoulders, leaving one of her hands against his chest hair. “Could be a nice way to go,” she said, before leaning up to kiss his chin.

He thought to himself, that it would be the best way to go, as he watched her strip off her clothes, before pulling on his shirt and slipping beneath the covers, leaving her own clothes in a messy heap on the floor.

“Well? Are you going to keep standing there all night?”

Red took off his trousers and put them on a nearby chair, not realizing that she could see the extent of scars on his back. How she managed to stifle the gasp, she would never know, but she was quick to school her features as he made his way towards her, oblivious to her discovery, as his own mind was a little jumbled at the moment.

The lay mirroring each other, both on their sides, looking at the other. Liz threw one of her arms over his hip, to pull him to her and in turn, Red extended one of his, so she could shuffle closer and rest against him.

“Will you?”

“Mhm?”

“Tell me about your demons one day?”

His grip on her tightened and he pressed a kiss to her head. “Yeah.”


End file.
